Soul Eater: Trial and Error
by MrsSoulEaterEvans
Summary: Scarlet, a witch in hiding, who's being guarded by a werewolf, falls desperately in love with Soul Evans. But what happens when that love is betrayed with a dirty secret?
1. Character background info

Name: Scarlet Nakasone

Age: 15

Height: Same as Black*Star

Appearance:

2 anklets, similar looking to her 2 charm bracelets.

Deep red eyes with a small diamond at the corner of her right eye.

Medium length black wavy hair with red highlights. Side bangs below her eyes.

Red mini-skirt with a black see-through over flowing lace that flows down to her knees.

She is barefoot and her nails are painted red with black tips.

Black strapless top with red line from her right shoulder to her left waist.

Black choker around her neck with a red musical note in the middle.

Small pointy witch hat tilted above her head, red stripe around the middle.

Nice olive skin.

Background info:

Scarlet is a musical witch with great power. She learned at a young age to convert her spells into a rhythm that her anklets and bracelets make; she then says, "Muse, music, musical muse." to cast her spell. She lives in the forest and was raised to care for it and keep it healthy with her magic. She lives in a wooden fortress in the forest with a Werewolf named Sinister (Her guardian). Scarlet's mother (Miku) was also a witch that lost her soul to Maka's mother and father when she was just 9. Scarlet swore she'd get revenge when she found out who murdered her mother ever since.

Name: Sinister

Age: 25

Height: A little taller than Tsubaki

Appearance:

(Werewolf Form)

Grey fur and Red eyes

Piercing on right ear

Scar on left ear

Razor sharp teeth

Ripped pants or shorts

(Regular Form)

Light tan skin

Muscular

Short/medium size black hair

Red fitted t-shirt

Black loose jeans

Piercing on right ear

Black shoes

Background info:

Sinister lived in the woods with his wolf pack being the youngest. After wandering off and soon being abandoned by the pack, Witch Miku (Scarlet's mother) took him in as her own and raised him. When he reached the age of 10 Miku had given birth to a healthy baby witch whom she named Scarlet. He helped train and care for her. He guided her toward the path of justice rather than the dark road of evil. He believed scarlet was better than that. Then, when he was 15, Miku lost her soul in a battle she couldn't win to protect her two children. So he vowed to raise scarlet to be a good witch in honor of Scarlet's mother. And protected her from any sights or smell of danger.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Soul Eater Fanatics, please review this chapter, and along with every chapter I post, I need yo' opinions! Also, I'll be doing personal short stories (; they could be lemons, or sweet ones. Don't be scared to personally message me about anything, like requesting lemon action, or a personal lemon. I don't mind. (;

Love all my readers.3 #Review and Enjoy. C:

Chapter 1

"Do we have everything?" I questioned Sinister. He weighed the bags in his hands, "Feels like everything." "Okay, how about we race home?" I challenged him. "You're on." He smirked. We walked down the street and waited 'til there was no one in sight. My civilian clothes disintegrated and underneath were my regular witch clothing. "Ready!" I smiled brightly. Sinister transformed into his werewolf form. "Ready." He growled in anticipation. "GO!" I squealed. He sped off, I ran as much as I could before taking out my broom and flying through the streets and into the forest. I was slowly but surely beginning to pass him. And soon enough he was getting far behind. "Come on Sinister! This'll be the 4th time I beat you to the cottage!" I laughed as I swiftly flew past trees and bushes. Out of breath, he replied, "Well maybe because you have a fucking broom to fly on!" I laughed at his response. "Hey, but who's the werewolf here? You're supposed to have inhuman speed!" I jumped off my broom as it came to a stop in front of my beautiful wooden fortress. Sinister caught up, out of breath; he transformed into his human form. "Well I had the groceries. And I was already tired." He muttered as he walked into the house. "Oh, excuses; excuses." I followed after him.

"Soooo, what's for dinner?" Sinister asked, plopping onto the couch. "You tell me; it's your turn to cook anyways." He groaned. "Okay, in a little bit." "That's my good boy!" I said while patting his head. "Don't push it." He remarked with his face in the cushion. "You know I'm just messing with you sin!" I kissed the top of his head and went towards the door. "Where are you going?" He lifted his head from the couch. "Just a little stroll down death city. Get cooking!" I replied as I closed the door. I zapped some civilian clothing on and put on my soul protect and walked through the forest.

Sinister was my guardian; my protector for life. He's been taking care of me since I was 9; right after my mother was murdered for she was a witch too. He swore to my mother that if anything happened to her, he'd protect me for as long as he lives. He's like the older brother I've longed for so badly. And now that he's been here for me, I don't know what I'd do without his protection and guidance. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He's oh so very handsome, but he says he doesn't believe in love. So he doesn't date; I know that he doesn't mean that though; He just has to wait for the right woman to make him realize that love is real. He's basically drooled over by all women, but he just isn't attracted nor pays attention. He's funny and sweet and kind. But he gets aggressive either when he's tired and grumpy, or someone has hurt me. He's especially aggressive and overprotective about boys. I've never dated one or kissed one. When I was growing up, Sinister had always threatened any boy that would ask me out and scare them off. I admit it is annoying but, I know he's like that because he wants me to be safe and happy.

I walked around death city; passing by the DWMA. Sometimes I wish my life would be simpler if I wasn't a witch and was either a meister or weapon. But, I can't change who I am. Well except for pretending to be a civilian, but that's only for protection. "Scarlet, oh my; is that you sweetheart?" I heard a rather squeaky voice call from behind me. It had to be… "Blair?" My smile widened as I spun around to find her in her kitten form. "Of course it is silly can't you tell by my beautiful coat of fur?" She giggled as she transformed into human form. She bolted at me and embraced me into a tight squeeze for a hug. "Wow, you definitely grew; sexy body and everything! Your chest looks as big as mine!" She said in amazement. While my cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. "BLAIR, no need to be so loud about it." I replied, still embarrassed. "There's no need to be all shy about it, you should be proud that you look beautiful just like your mom! Unlike this girly I live with, oh my gosh. She's so small!" She laughed. "T-Thanks Blair, and wow that's .. mean." I said, scratching the back of my head. "But it's true!" she squealed. I giggled at her brutally cute honesty. "Oh, that reminds me! It's her birthday tomorrow and you HAVE to come to the party. I have tons of people I want you to meet!" I hesitated at her offer, 'is it really something I want to do?' I asked in thought. "Hm, okay. Only because we also have to catch up on so much!" I smiled brightly. She smiled as well. "Super! Here's the address and I'll see you then!" She smiled me tightly, and started walking away.

"Wow sinister, this is your best cooking so far!" I remarked, scarfing down a fork full of pasta. "My cooking is always the best! But don't eat it all, I want some more too." I took one last bite and instantly became full. "I ran into Blair during my walk." I mentioned, leaning back on my chair. "Really? How is she?" "She's living with some new people, and they're having a party tomorrow. She invited me." "Hmph." He murmured "So, should I go?" I asked. "Do you really want to miss out on making new friends? C'mon, don't be a loner now." He joked. "Haha, thank you, and for the meal, I appreciate it! Love you Sin!" I kissed his forehead, and ran off to my room for bed. 'I really wonder how tomorrow will go.' I thought. 'Oh well, let tomorrow surprise me.'


End file.
